Love and Grief
by TheMidnightSniper
Summary: Gray is dealing with some harsh feeling after someone's unfortunate death. And it is slowly tearing him apart piece by piece. Rated T for a certain scene.


**I don't own Fairy Tail. It and all its awesome characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Harsh and strong wind howled on the cloudy evening. The aroma of water was in the air casting a wavering stench over a man that was standing in the graveyard. The man wore his usually clothes a white trench coat over his shirt and other gear. His cross necklace was hanging loosely from his neck. The ground beneath the man was slowly getting turned to ice, his emotions were off balance which was causing his magic to spike. The man figured that it was because he was staring that a certain tombstone. Dark stormy clouds swirled high above him like they were ready to pour gallons of downpour right on him. But <em>Gray<em> didn't really care at that moment his body felt hollow out of grief for losing _her._

Gray stared at the tombstone in utter silence. Things had changed in the past 5 years ever since her death. They hadn't expected her to leave them so soon. All of the guild and him had expected her to come back from that one mission. But unknown to them (at the time) they'll never see that bright face again.

When the ice-make had first gotten the news he had stared at Gramps in total shock. The other guild members…Natsu, Lucy, Ezra, Happy, Cana, Mira, Gramps, Levy, even Gajeel were saddened by the devastating news. At the time thousands of thoughts had went swirling though Grays head. Like how was he supposed to explain to his 5 year old daughter that his mom was not coming home. Gray at that moment 4 years ago felt shattered inside it felt like a part of his entire being was ripped away from him. She was his everything…they had gotten off on a rocky start but in time Gray had developed a deep emotion for her.

Gray sadly thought over on how Juvia went on that dangerous mission in the first place.

"_Juvia, come on you can't go." Gray said to his wife. Trying to convince her not to go on this dangerous request._

"_Gray come on I'll be fine. I will just be gone for a few days." Juvia mumbled she had stopped talking in third-person. Turns out it had just been a nasty habit she was able to break over the years. The two were at their little cottage house they had bought a little while ago. Juvia was packing a bag getting all the supplies she would need for the trip._

"_I know you can handle yourself. But the quest you signed up for looks really dangerous." Gray said concerned._

_Juvia turned from her packing she stared into Gray's eyes. "Gray I know the risk of the quest I'm well prepared. Besides Lyon's planning to meet me halfway._

_Grayed frowned then rolled his eyes. "He's probably just doing that to check you out."_

_Juvia sighed. "I've already talked to about flirting I made him agree not to hit on me." _

"_Yeah but he'll just do it again how do yo-"Gray was suddenly cut off sentence when his wife took his head in her hands. She made him stare into her warm, gentle eyes which held nothing but love. While continuing to hold his head the water mage gently leaned closer and deeply kissed him. _

"_You're the only man I'll ever be with." Juvia mumbled against his lips._

_Gray smirked. He grabbed her waist tightly pulling her towards him she gasped at the sudden movement of her husband. Their kisses became more passionate rather quickly their breaths evolved into something deeper. Gray's hands moved up Juvia's sides ready to take it to the next level. _

"_Mommy! What's daddy doing?!" A small giggling voice sounded from across the room. _

_Juvia and Gray froze from their "interesting" action. The couple turned here heads to see their 5 year old daughter. _

_Serena. She looked a lot like her father she had curly raven hair that went to her shoulders. Same colored eyes she could be quite demanding sometimes for a toddler. Yet she had her mother's kind attitude and also inherited her mom's water magic._

_Serena was staring at them in confusion eyeing her father in suspicion. _

_There was an awkward silence. Finally Juvia cleared her throat and untangled herself from Gray's arms._

"_Me and your father were just talking about some important news." Juvia said briskly a crimson red creping to her face. _

_Serena didn't seemed convinced but she dismissed the subject. Her eyes flew to the bags on her parents' bed. Frantically Serena bounded to the bed pointing to the bags. _

"_Where Mommy going?" _

_Juvia smiled kneeling down to her daughter's level gripping her gently by the shoulders. She peered into her eyes._

"_Mommy is taking a little trip." Juvia said. "But daddy is going to take care of you until I get back."_

_Serena glanced up to Gray she smiled._

_Gray felt his heart melt with happiness._

_Serena hugged Juvia tightly. "Okay Mommy."_

_Juvia hugged back she let go and slung her bag over her shoulder. She faced her family and smiled. _

"_I'll be back before you know it."_

_Gray nodded but still be tad of worry for her. But he shook it off and trusted that she'll be fine._

"_Just be careful alright."_

_The adult water-mage chuckled. "You should know me by now... I'm always careful."_

The rain was a downpour now, it was freezing cold. He was always used to the cold but there was something different about this rain it was scorching hot. It burned his skin (not literally) marking his very soul in deep gashes of regret and grief. The hot water continued to pour down on the defenseless ice-mage. So much that it caused him to drop to his knees, and cry his heart out in grief for Juvia.

It was his fault.

It was his fault that his wife was dead.

The flames of regret ripped through him. Forcing him to drown in grief of losing her it hurt him it burned, it scared him. Gray opened his mouth and let out a broken sob his hands grabbed at the dirt for false comfort.

"Dad?" A sudden voice called to him.

Gray weakly lifted his head only to see his 10 year old daughter staring at him in sadness. She wore a white jacket with light blue trimming that went to her waist. She also wore black jaggers (those are real pants) with black boots. Her raven hair was all in her face because of the rain, forcing her bangs to stick to her forehead. Serena walked/ran to her dad hurriedly kneeling in front of him.

"Dad, I was worried sick about you. What are you doing here?" Serena half whispered half yelled. She was obviously mad and worried at him for coming out here.

Gray refused to look at his daughter. Though she was only 10 she was very mature mentally she acted just like Juvia when it came to maturity. But he couldn't allow her to see him like this.

In this broken

confused

pathetic

worthless

State.

Reluctantly though Gray didn't look her directly in the eye. "I just had to see her."

Serena knelt there stunned she turned her head to where her dad was staring at.

It was gravestone. That said

**JUVIA FULLBUSTER**

**BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER.**

**SHE WILL BE MISSED BY ALL. SHE WAS A POWERFUL MEMBER OF THE GUILD CALLED FAIRY TAIL. SHE WAS NOT JUST A MEMBER BUT APART OF THE FAIRY TAIL FAMILY.**

Serena gasped then looked at her father who had silent tears slipping off his cheeks. Suddenly Serena threw herself at her dad. Burying her face into the crock of his neck. "I know I miss her too. Serena sobbed. "But daddy you can't keep beating yourself up about her death."

Gray slowly looked up facing Serena saddened face. "It was, Serena I let her go on that request it was my fault."

Serena through her sobbing was able to scowl at him. "No it wasn't Mom went on that quest willingly."

"But-"

"But nothing Dad. Remember what she said right before she left." Serena said firmly.

Gray faintly recalled what she was talking about. It was exactly right before Juvia left on her quest.

_Juvia set here bag on the ground outside the guild hall. Serena and Gray were with her. Juvia sighed before turning to them. _

_She turned towards Serena. "Sweetie I will be gone for quite a while. You have to promise me at that you'll listen to your father until I get back." Juvia said firmly._

_The five-year old water mage beamed at her mom before nodding a yes. _

_Juvia then turned to her husband. She took his hands in hers. Her expression turned serious which worried Gray._

"_Juvia what is it?" _

_Juvia smirked sadly. "Gray if I don't come back. You have to promise me that you'll not let yourself go in grief or regret."_

_Gray's eyes widened. "What?!" _

_Juvia looked on the verge to tears. "G...Gray promise me."_

_Gray shook his head refusing. "No Juvia don't say things like that-"He suddenly stopped his ramblings when he saw his wife crying. Serena noticed this and pulled on Juvia's shirt. _

"_Mommy what's wrong?"_

_Juvia took a shaky breath. "Nothing sweetie._

_Gray looked at Juvia in such a way. That matched fear, love, worry, and all the other mixed emotions. _

"_I promise. But you better come back."_

_Juvia smiled at him then sent her lips crashing into his. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever given him. When the kiss finally broke Juvia whispered in his ear something._

"_I love you Gray. I love you with all my heart. Don't you ever forget that."_

Gray sniffled at the memory. The downpour had stopped now it was now a steady hissing frizzle. Serena had helped Gray up hug him when they stood.

"I love you Dad."

Gray smiled faintly. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Gray and his daughter looked at Juvia's tombstone before slowly walking away. Gray as he walked thought of his wife's last words to him.

"_I love you too Juvia."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~Read~Follow. Wow that was more depressing then I previously thought.<strong>

**See ya,**


End file.
